


Роман о жизни и о людях

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Heterosexuality, Love, Original Character(s), Our time, Our world, Philosophy, Psychology, Real Life, Relationship(s), Romance, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наши чувства, мысли, поступки... Именно они, а не судьба, определяют жизнь любого и каждого во все времена и во всех страх.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие к «Роману о жизни и о людях»

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: окончательное название и аннотацию придумаю после завершения произведения.  
> Примечание 2: это пробный текст, который в процессе написания может значительно измениться, так что читаете Вы его исключительно на свой страх и риск.  
> Предупреждение: всё в романе от первого и до последнего слова является авторской выдумкой, и любое совпадение с реальностью случайно.
> 
> Персонажей и сюжетных линий, по всей вероятности, будет много.  
> Книгу эту сделаю такой, как её вижу и чувствую я. И отступать от намеченного не буду.
> 
> Внимание! Поскольку роман в процессе написания, его текст категорически запрещено копировать как полностью, так и частично на любые другие ресурсы.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение 1: в тексте могут быть мелкие несостыковки вроде той, когда персонажи в одной главе начинают разговор в Лиловой гостиной, а в следующей выходят из Белой веранды. Обусловлено это тем, что я по мере написания вношу в текст незначительные изменения, а выложенные главы заново не заливаю. Когда закончу произведение, тогда и перезалью весь текст.  
> Предупреждение 2: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

Маленькое, но очень важное пояснение

В тексте упоминаются японские обычаи, которые могут быть неизвестны русскоязычному читателю.

Имена и фамилии  
В Японии, как и в большинстве стран Юго-Восточной Азии, принято сначала писать или называть фамилию, а затем имя. При этом собеседники обязательно обмениваются визитными карточками. Когда визитки с собой нет (а такое бывает редко!), то фамилию и имя пишут на листке блокнота или даже на салфетке в кафе. Если человек представляется коллективу, то пишет фамилию и имя на маркерной доске. Это обусловлено тем, что одно и то же имя можно написать разными иероглифами, а один и тот же иероглиф может иметь, в зависимости от контекста, разное чтение.  
Если японское имя пишется кириллицей или латиницей, то ФАМИЛИЮ обычно пишут заглавными буквами, а Имя — строчными. Порядок написания при этом может меняться на европейский — сначала имя, затем фамилия.  
Когда японские имена и фамилии упоминаются в европейских книгах или документах, то обычно записываются по-европейски. Имена европейцев японцы предпочитают записывать в привычном им порядке — сначала фамилия, затем имя. Европейские имена при этом пишутся не иероглифами, а катаканой.

Именные суффиксы  
В Японии принято добавлять к имени и/или фамилии собеседника суффикс, который показывает характер взаимоотношений между говорящими. Обращение без суффикса допустимо только среди близких друзей или родственников. Во всех остальных случаях это считается грубостью, едва ли не хамством, иногда — признаком фамильярных, но «отстраненных», формальных отношений (например, общение школьников или студентов между собой).  
Именных суффиксов довольно много, однако наиболее употребительными являются -сан, -кун, -тян.  
-сан — знак обычной вежливости и/или официальности. Довольно близко соответствует русскому обращению по имени-отчеству. -сан в сочетании с фамилией считается более уважительной и официальной формой обращения, чем -сан с именем. Используется в общении с равными или вышестоящими, причём активно употребляется не только в общении взрослых, но и в разговорах подростков друг с другом.  
-кун — знак вежливости, но не столь формальный, как -сан. Соответствует русскому обращению «коллега, товарищ». Используется в обращении к равному или нижестоящему. Например, учителя добавляют к имени или фамилии учеников -кун. При неформальном общении обычно используется мужчинами.  
-тян — в зависимости от ситуации может быть как формой ласкового или дружеского обращения, так и знаком пренебрежения. Используется при неформальном обращении старших к младшим или в неформальном же общении равных. Нередко -тян добавляется не к полному, а к сокращённому варианту имени. Применительно к русскому языку это звучало бы как Ирочка/Ирка, Димочка/Димка и т.д. В общении равных обычно используется девушками, среди парней -тян практически не употребляется. Сказать -тян парню может только девушка, которая состоит с ним в достаточно близких (не обязательно любовных!) отношениях.  
-сама — знак глубочайшего уважения и почтения. Приблизительный перевод «высокочтимый, многоуважаемый». В средневековье было формой обращения низших слоёв к высшим, слуги к господину и т.д. В современной Японии используется сравнительно редко — в молитвах при обращении к божеству (Будда-сама и т.д.), в очень дорогих магазинах, ресторанах, салонах красоты, отелях и т.д. при обращении к клиенту, иногда употребляется в СМИ при упоминании политиков или артистов, чью значимость всячески хотят подчеркнуть. В обыденной жизни может использоваться при разговоре с людьми, мнение которых считают особо ценным, при общении с неприступными возлюбленными, которым всячески стараются угодить и т.д. Иногда обращение с суффиксом -сама является признаком сарказма.

Икебана и язык цветов  
Икебана, иначе говоря — компоновка цветочного букета в вазе, в Японии стала самостоятельным искусством много столетий назад и пользуется широкой популярностью до сих пор. В настоящее время существует множество школ, направлений и стилей икебаны, есть курсы и клубы икебаны, которые активно посещают и женщины, и мужчины любого возраста, а цветы — достаточно ходовой и популярный товар.  
В странах Восточной Азии, точно так же, как и в Европе, имеется «язык цветов», когда при помощи букета можно передать послание, выразить отношение к ситуации или человеку. И если в Европе язык цветов так давно вышел из моды, что практически всеми позабылся, то в Японии он ещё не утратил популярности и нередко продолжает учитываться при составлении букета. Восточноазиатский и европейский язык цветов совпадают примерно на 40%.


	2. ГЛАВА 1. ПОНЕДЕЛЬНИК — НАЧАЛО... ВСЕГО

Ирина Ивашова

Понедельник начался интересно: мне предложили должность начальника рекламного отдела. И это при том, что до окончания испытательного срока оставалось две недели и нанимали меня отнюдь не рекламщицей, а сисадмином.  
К тому же я молодой специалист, университет только в этом году закончила, а по-японски знаю всего три слова: «суси», «банзай» и «караоке».  
Так что можете представить, какие физиономии были у сотрудников, когда шеф предложил мне возглавить один из важнейших отделов.  
Из-за очередного экономического кризиса с работой в Торонто было неважно. Уютная и довольно успешная транспортная фирма, которая обеспечивала погрузку и перевозку вещей переезжающих горожан и в которой я работала с середины третьего курса бакалавриата, неожиданно и как-то очень быстро разорилась. Так что диплом я получила, будучи безработной. На моё счастье, постоянный вид на жительство у меня уже был, так что депортация не грозила. А месяц спустя новая компания сотовой связи дала в газетах объявление о найме довольно обширного штата работников. Я прошла отборочный конкурс, подписала договор на месячный испытательный срок, по истечении которого из семи человек на работе должны были оставить троих.  
...На четвёртый день работы нам пришлось вылавливать в локальной сети программку-шутку... Руки поотрывать таким шутникам! Вместе с головой, которая им всё равно без надобности... Программка активировалась каждый час, стопорила операционку и заставляла в течение пяти минут созерцать бегущую строку древних анекдотов. Затем компьютер возвращался в обычный рабочий режим. Директор потребовал не только истребить «юморину», которая со скоростью тропической амёбы самокопировалась на все компьютеры локалки, но и выявить источник проникновения этой заразы в офис.  
К исходу третьего часа очистных мероприятий Коннор, замначальника службы безопасности по вопросам электронной защиты, среднерослый сорокалетний темноволосый и черноглазый красавец с армейской выправкой, сказал, что если не получается выловить эту дрянь, то придётся переустанавливать ПО на всех компьютерах локалки, а после заново налаживать сеть.  
Перспектива не обрадовала — работа предстояла долгая, кропотливая и невыносимо скучная в своём однообразии.  
Замечательное начало трудовой деятельности. Удавиться можно.  
— Постойте, — подумала я вслух. — Именно начало трудовой деятельности! У меня очень большие подозрения, что «юморина» в офис попала через директорский комп. И оттуда же она продолжает поступать сейчас, потому что обычное заражение мы бы уже давно вычистили.  
— Молодец, миз Ивашова, — кивнул Коннор. — Первый тест вы прошли. А теперь идите в рекламный отдел и с компьютера заведующего отдайте команду на самоуничтожение нашей амёбы.  
— И что за команда? — спросила я. — И почему работать надо именно из кабинета рекламщиков?  
— Вот это вы и должны выяснить на втором тесте. А все остальные идут ко мне в отдел и решают эту задачу на тренировочных компьютерах.  
— Мистер Коннор, — поинтересовалась я, — так чьи обязанности мы должны выполнять — сисадминов или хакеров?  
— Вы должны обеспечить электронную безопасность фирмы. А для этого необходимо уметь нейтрализовывать любые виды цифровых диверсий.  
— Понятно, — кивнула я.  
Звучит логично, только и зарплату к таким расширенным обязанностям надо бы побольше. Но о прибавке можно будет говорить только после того, как успешно пройду испытательный срок.  
И вот сижу я в рекламном отделе, пытаюсь прибить эту идиотскую псевдоюморную шутку, а рекламщики обсуждают новый проект.  
Вообще-то рекламный отдел мне понравился. Хотя в нём, как и практически везде на фирме, работают только японцы, здесь они не такие зажатые и церемонные как в других кабинетах, поэтому атмосфера создалась для жизни вполне пригодная, чего не скажешь о самой фирме. Всё в ней как-то слишком... Даже слова не подберу... Механически что ли... Без души. Десятки одетых в одинаковую форму людей с монотонностью и безучастием роботов выполняют работу, к которой явно не чувствуют ни малейшей симпатии или хотя бы интереса. Точно такая же механическая безучастность и в отношениях друг с другом — не посмеются, не поболтают.  
С другой стороны, канадцы-европейцы болтают слишком много. Открывай фирму я, тоже наняла бы сотрудников восточноазиатского происхождения в первом-втором поколении. Внуки эмигрантов из Кореи, Японии и Китая уже не то, успевают набраться местных раздолбайских привычек — опаздывать, путать документы, медленно делать заказы, допускать просрочки и всё в таком духе.  
Сервис в Канаде, конечно, значительно лучше российского, но американскому и континентальной Европе уступает. Как и Восточной Азии, судя по всему. Фирмы, которые работают по азиатской и американской системе, быстро обгоняют и вытесняют все остальные. Так что Асия Мамору, владелец фирмы, нашёл себе очень выгодный рынок, где раскрутиться гораздо легче, чем в Японии.  
Но как бы то ни было, а работа есть работа. Я сосредоточилась на своей задаче.  
Да, забыла сказать, фирма у нас — оператор сотовой связи.  
...Рекламщики обсуждали новые слоганы и плакаты, не понимая, почему они ничем не зацепили прохожих, которых пригласили посмотреть на рекламу.  
Обсуждение было столь азартным, что даже меня увлекло.  
Я придумала слоган и картинку, растолковала, как это всё должно выглядеть. Рекламщикам понравилось, они начали воплощать, а я добила свою амёбу и стала им, как могла, помогать.  
Состав отдела весьма разнообразен: пиар-технолог итальянец, фотограф индеец, один художник из Беларуси, а второй— японка. Вот такой интересный интернационал. К тому же в рекламном отделе до сих пор нет своего зава, так что отсутствие начальственного взора свободному общению благоприятствует не меньше, чем раскованность сотрудников.  
Шеф кандидатуру на должность завотделом ищет уже второй месяц, но ему что-то никто не нравится. Коннор обмолвился, что главного рекламщика должны привезти из Голливуда.  
Работали мы с увлечением и азартом, но тут в кабинет зашёл Асия. Есть у него такая мерзкая привычка — по нескольку раз в день лично проверять, чем подчинённые заняты. И это при том, что в каждом кабинете ест видеонаблюдение.  
Вылететь бы мне с работы, но серия придуманных мной плакатов Асие понравилась, и он велел довести их до ума, оставив пока сисадминские заботы.  
...Приглашённые на пробы прохожие оценили мои придумки на десять баллов из десяти и сменили свои компании сотовой связи на нашу.  
Поэтому теперь мне и предлагают заняться рекламой вплотную.  
— Мистер Асия, — говорю я, — вы уверены, что у меня получится? Однократная удача ещё ничего не значит. Я о рекламе не знаю ровным счётом ничего — у меня другое образование и другая специальность.  
— Ничего страшного, научитесь. К тому же я не заметил у вас особого рвения к системному администрированию. Если на факультет компьютерных технологий вы поступили под давлением родителей, то вам предоставляется возможность освоить ту профессию, к которой у вас действительно есть склонность.  
Асямка прав: университет я выбрала не по склонности, а такой, куда поступить проще. С физикой и математикой у меня всегда было такое «отлично», которое легко перевешивало практически нулевые знания по гуманитарным предметам, так что в любой технический ВУЗ я не только уверенно могла поступить, но и даже получить солидную скидку в оплате за обучение. Пошла на ИВТ — толковый программер или сисадмин всегда в цене. Учиться и подрабатывать было несложно, однако сказать, что профессия мне нравилась, я не могла.  
И вот теперь мне предлагают сменить сферу деятельности.  
— Я согласна.  
— Новая рекламная стратегия должна быть ежемесячно, — приказал Асия. — Чтобы не было привыкания.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула я. — Надо — значит надо.  
Вот так и получился мой «карьерный взлёт».  
Почти весь день рекламщики бегали по офису как наскипидаренные — надо было решить множество вопросов с другими отделами. Я ездила в типографию, затем выясняла в банке, почему они задержали наш платёж телевизионщикам — кто бы мог подумать, что надо ещё и этим заниматься. После заглянула в модельное агентство и в актёрское агентство — для видеоролика и плакатов нужны были юная смазливая девица и старушка поколоритнее на роли бабушки и внучки.  
Погода сегодня оказалась на редкость дрянная: мелкий, промозглый, заунывный, бесконечный дождь. После нескольких дней одуряющей жары (август, а палынь сильнее, чем в разгар лета!) дождь мог быть даже приятным, но только вкупе с неторопливой прогулкой в парке. Мотаться же под холодной моросью из конторы в контору, хлюпая промокшими туфлями — удовольствие ниже среднего.  
Поэтому, когда я вернулась в офис, было такое ощущение, что истоптанные ноги через уши сейчас вылезут, а желудок примёрзнет к позвоночнику.  
В фойе меня догнал Мауро-пиарщик — высокий тридцатидвухлетний блондин крепкого сложения и буйного нрава.  
— Что, умотали тебя? — хохотнул он.  
— Замёрзла как собака, — пожаловалась я.  
— Асия на какие-то переговоры отбыл, так что можем за кофе с коньяком расслабиться, согреешься.  
— Тогда пошли быстрее, — кивнула я.  
...На рабочем столе — не компьютерном, деревянном — меня ждал сюрприз.  
В керамической расписной вазочке, больше похожей на чашку, стояли жёлтые нарциссы. Фоном им служила какая-то зелень, вроде длинного мха или короткой пушистой травки.  
Можно было бы сказать, что всё это мило и симпатично, да вот только такие вазочки местные индейцы используют для подношений то ли духам предков, то ли богам смерти в погребальных обрядах.  
— Не хило, — прошептал у меня за спиной Мауро. — Кто же тебя так невзлюбил?  
Его я в содеянном подозревать и не думала — это человек взрывной, прямолинейный и, будь он так зол на моё назначение, давно бы уже обложил площадной бранью и меня, и Асию.  
А столь изощрённые намёки не в его характере.  
— Ещё бы крест и свечку поставили, суки, — процедил Мауро.  
Никогда ничего не имела против нарциссов — хоть белых, хоть жёлтых, хоть двухцветных, но сейчас вспомнилось, что в России их чаще других цветов продают близ кладбищ на Родительское. Да и мох добавил погребальных ассоциаций.  
— А пошли они все сами кривой дорогой и дальним лесом! — решила я. — На их вонючей должности свет клином не сошёлся.  
Я стала собирать вещи.  
— Ты что, увольняешься? — не понял Мауро.  
— Ещё чего... Я здесь на испытательном сроке, постоянный контракт пока не подписан. Поэтому я в любую минуту могу бросить всё и уйти, не морочась с увольнением. Передай Асие, пусть ищет себе нового зава. А я пойду устраиваться на такую работу, где нет карьерноозабоченных маньяков-икебанщиков.  
Барахлом я обрасти не успела, так что сборы заняли всего две минуты.  
— Ириша, — окликнул меня фотограф, пожилой, толстый как колобок, но очень шустрый дядька. — Ты уходишь с работы? Почему?  
— Потому что ещё пожить хочу, — буркнула я и вышла из кабинета.  
Не думаю, что мой ненавистник способен на какие-то серьёзные действия, скорее всего, так и ограничился бы пожеланиями сдохнуть как можно скорее, но оно мне надо — работать в такой атмосфере? Да провались эта должность...  
У дверей на улицу меня перехватил Коннор.  
— Подождите, миз Ивашова. С такими делами так просто не уходят.  
— Каким ещё делами?! — начала заводиться я.  
— Надо найти того... или тех, кто вам угрожал. И вразумить поганца, чтобы ему больше и в голову не приходило такое устраивать!  
— Это уже без меня. Я в вашей подковёрной баталии больше не участвую.  
— Миз Ирина, — тоном мягкого вразумления сказал Коннор, — такая выходка слишком трудоёмкая и изощрённая для обычного недоброжелателя. У парня явно не всё в порядке с головой. А если он вас и дальше будет преследовать?  
— С чего вы взяли, что это он, а не она? — буркнула я. — Цветы — занятие бабское.  
— Зато погребальный венок заказать и прислать на день рождения — выходка типично мужская. И маньяков среди мужчин значительно больше, чем среди женщин.  
Я струхнула. Но упрямство оказалось сильнее.  
— Мистер Коннор, говорить о маньяке можно было бы, работай тут только европейцы. Но здесь почти все сотрудники восточноазиаты! А для них такие цветочные изыски — дело привычное и банальное для любого и каждого.  
— Верно, — кивнул Коннор. — Однако проверить надо. Может, кто из европейцев родственника своего хотел на твою должность пристроить. А тут облом. Вот он и взбеленился во весь маньячный разворот, а для отвода глаз решил под азиата закосить. Маньяки очень хитры и изобретательны.  
Я поёжилась. Доводы Коннора оптимизма не прибавили.  
— Пойдём разбираться, — потянул меня за собой Коннор.  
Я вздохнула и поплелась за ним.

 

* * *

КЁСАКА Мицумару

Когда я услышал, что Ирине Ивашовой прислали письмо с пожеланием смерти, и сделать это мог только кто-то из работников фирмы, первой моей мыслью было «Где купить автомат Калашникова?».  
Сволочи... Мразь подзаборная! Как они могли?! Да никто из этих отродий шакала и крысы не достоин находиться с ней в одном здании!!!  
Ириной Ивашовой можно только любоваться издали, созерцать благоговейно и почтительно, как пресветлое божество, снизошедшее на землю.  
Ирина-сама, госпожа моя Ирина, я даже надеяться не смел, что хоть когда-нибудь увижу её ещё раз... И вдруг оказывается, что мы работаем в одной фирме. Теперь я смогу видеть Ирину-сама каждый день.  
Невозможно, невероятно, чудесно! Таких удач в моей жизни не было никогда. Но свершилось. Я снова вижу Ирину-сама и даже могу иногда говорить с ней.  
Она не узнала меня. Мне уже двадцать пять лет, и я теперешний нисколько не похож на того жирного неуклюжего недотёпу в очках со стёклами толщиной почти в сантиметр, каким был шесть лет назад.  
...В Москву меня привёз отец. До сих пор не могу понять, зачем он это сделал ради младшего и, по его же собственным словам, самого никчёмного из сыновей.  
Я стремительно терял зрение, и никаких по-настоящему эффективных способов лечения не существовало, но тут вдруг врач сказал, что в русской клинике Фёдорова оперируют подобные заболевания. Метод новый, экспериментальный, толком ещё не апробированный, однако я ничем не рискую — всё равно полностью и необратимо ослепну максимум через год, так что почему бы и не попробовать?  
Отец с доводами врача согласился и написал заявку в клинику. Через неделю пришло подтверждение на номер в очереди на операцию, которая должна была состояться в конце августа. Так что оставшихся пяти месяцев с лихвой хватило, чтобы отец смог оформить все выездные документы, а врач — подготовить меня к перелёту и операции.  
Какой чёрт дёрнул отца в русском аэропорту вместо такси воспользоваться общественным транспортом, я понятия не имею. Не самый разумный поступок в незнакомом городе, особенно если ты иностранец и не знаешь местного языка.  
Результат оказался предсказуем — в метро я отстал и потерялся. Мне тогда вообще тяжело было ориентироваться в незнакомых местах, особенно если они многолюдны. А толпища в московском метро не хуже, чем в японском. Но дома отец внимательно следил за мной, а тут отвлёкся, и я тут же потерял его.  
...Мобильник сдох, а наличности у меня при себе нет. Поэтому купить таксофонную карту я не могу.  
Надо самому добираться до клиники и ждать отца у центрального входа — рано или поздно он обязательно туда придёт.  
Первой мыслью было взять такси, но чем расплачиваться, если отца к моему приезду возле клиники не будет?  
Так что выбора нет — пойду пешком. Точнее, доеду на метро как можно ближе к клинике, а дальше пешком. Но как пользоваться русским метро? Отец заплатил за вход, а как платить за проезд? И после какой остановки начинается доплата? Да и маршрута к клинике я не знаю...  
Я пытался спрашивать прохожих, но они не говорили по-английски. Или не хотели говорить. Или не понимали моего произношения — у меня тогда был довольно сильный акцент.  
Купленная отцом англоязычная карта Москвы оказалась с таким мелким шрифтом, что для меня её прочесть было нереально.  
Я решил поискать полицейский участок — в самом метро или у входа он должен быть обязательно. Помогать же заблудившимся гражданам, пусть и иностранцам, входит в обязанности стражей порядка любой страны.  
Прохожие слово «police*» поняли и показали, где находится искомое учреждение. [*police — полиция (англ.) Прим. автора]  
Однако я сослепу перепутал двери и оказался вместо полиции в каком-то служебном коридоре. Любой нормальный человек спокойно вернулся бы обратно и вышел на перрон. Но я почему-то жутко запаниковал, ломанулся куда глаза глядят (точнее — почти ничего не видят) и начал бестолково метаться по боковым коридорам, пока, к огромной моей радости, не выбрался по служебной лестнице на поверхность.  
Где я теперь находился, в каком переулке, понять было невозможно. И людей поблизости нет ни души. Я пошёл наобум, надеясь выйти к центру, но ещё больше заплутал в проходных дворах. Был разгар рабочего дня, и надежды на встречу с прохожим мало, — все сидят в офисах. Дворы были пусты до ужаса, до мертвенности — в них даже дети не играли. Крепло ощущение, что я попал в какой-то мёртвый постапокалиптический город из самого мрачного романа в жанре антиутопической фантастики.  
Блуждать бы мне в этих дворах и проулках до самого вечера, но, на своё счастье, я встретил Ирину. Она оказалась достаточно смелой для того, чтобы не испугаться рванувшего к ней со всех ног придурка, вопящего невнятицу на не пойми каком языке.  
Ирина — тогда я ещё не знал её имени и называл на североамериканский манер «миз» — подождала, пока я успокоился и смог внятно произнести «police» и общеизвестное «help me». [help me — помогите мне (англ). Прим. автора].  
Миз посмотрела на меня с сомнением — я в ту минуту больше напоминал киношного маньяка, ежели заблудившегося иностранца.  
— Help me, — повторил я умоляюще. — Рolice, police!  
Миз кивнула и жестом поманила за собой.  
Идти до полицейского участка надо было минут двадцать, и я хорошо успел разглядеть свою проводницу.  
Хотя европейцы все на одно лицо, но красивую девчонку узнаешь и запомнишь сразу. Эту же миз красавицей никак не назовёшь — черты лица слишком резкие для девушки, волосы какого-то неопределённого тёмно-серо-русого цвета, грудь маленькая, задница тощая, да и ноги кривоваты. Однако дурнушкой миз при всём при этом не выглядела — недостатки внешности компенсировались задором, необидной иронией и жизнелюбием, которые она излучала не хуже, чем солнце — свет. Даже я, обменявшийся с ней всего лишь несколькими словами, это почувствовал. Второе, что мгновенно приковывало внимание, это её грациозность, изящество и лёгкость движений. Казалось, что эта девушка состоит не из плоти и крови, как обычные люди, а соткана из воздуха и солнечного света.  
Лет ей было пятнадцать-шестнадцать, но взрослости в каждом движении чувствовалось больше, чем у моих родителей.  
Миз посмотрела на меня, улыбнулась и сказала что-то ободряющее.  
Я замер — приветливость в моей жизни явление настолько редкое, что каждый случай запоминался как праздник — даже тогда, когда для моих собеседников это ровным счётом ничего не значило. Есть такие люди, которые открыты и доброжелательны ко всем подряд, от уличного котёнка до налогового инспектора. Но для меня даже такое безличное тепло было драгоценным даром.  
Миз встревожено глянула мне в лицо и что-то спросила, — я разобрал слово «доктор».  
— Нет-нет, — ответил я, — всё в порядке.  
Миз жестом показала, что до полицейского участка надо пройти ещё два двора.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул я. — Пойдём.  
Откуда-то из-за дома вышли четверо крепких бритоголовых парней в тёмных майках, джинсах и высоких ботинках армейского образца.  
Если быть совсем точным, то одежду я разглядел гораздо позже, когда смотрел в сети материалы о скинхедах, а в тот момент просто не понял, почему так испугалась моя провожатая и что хотят от нас совершенно незнакомые люди.  
Сначала миз попыталась решить дело миром, но в ответ прозвучали фразы, переполненные такой звериной злобой, что от ужаса мне скрутило желудок.  
Миз схватила меня за плечо и потянула за собой. Слово «Бежим!» я понял и без перевода.  
Толстый, неуклюжий да ещё почти слепой — я не смог бы убежать от них, но не хотели меня ловить. Им гораздо интереснее было гнать жертву, играть со мной, как хищникам с добычей.  
Я пытался оттолкнуть свою проводницу, хотел, чтобы она убежала, пока это возможно, но девушка продолжала тянуть меня за собой. Вскоре мы оказались возле какой-то заброшенной стройки.  
Моя проводница заставила меня подняться по приставной лестнице на второй этаж недостроенного здания, — подъём дался нелегко, лестница была всего лишь длинной доской, к которой приколочено несколько поперечин. Но страх придал силы и ловкости. Затем мы втянули лестницу за собой и поднялись на третий этаж. И снова втянули за собой лестницу. Обычных ступенек между этажами не было, и преследователи не могли за нами подняться.  
Зато они решили ждать.  
— Проголодаются — уйдут, — сказала моя проводница.  
Оказалось, она немного могла говорить по-английски — без малейшего намёка на грамматические нормы, зато с идеальным произношением ВВС-стандарта.  
— Полиция! — сообразил я. — Надо вызвать полицию.  
— У меня нет телефона, — ответила миз.  
— Меня зовут Кёсака Мицумару, — сказал я и протянул миз свою визитку. — А ваше имя?  
— Ирина Ивашова. Но визитки у меня нет.  
— Ничего, — улыбнулся я. — Понятно и так. Ваше имя Ирина. Европейцы всегда сначала говорят имя, а после фамилию. Ириной звали богиню радуги.  
Девушка кивнула.  
— Мицумару, вы из Японии? И Мицумару — это имя, а Кёсака — фамилия.  
— Да. Я приехал в клинику Фёдорова. Хочу вылечить глаза.  
— Я приехала в гости к тёте. Хотела посмотреть Москву.  
Понимать Ирину было сложно — миз использовала только инфинитивы, игнорируя при этом все вспомогательные глаголы. Но после нескольких фраз я привык и решился на более важный разговор, нежели знакомство.  
— Кто эти люди? — спросил я.  
— Скинхеды, — с ненавистью и омерзением сказала миз. — Гитлерюгенд, грязь!  
— Здесь? — не поверил я. — Но ведь Россия воевала с нацистами!  
— Да. В прошлом. А сейчас в России есть свои нацисты.  
— Как? — не понял я.  
Девушка досадливо дёрнула плечом и объяснила, что нацисты существуют неофициально, однако их достаточно много, чтобы мешать жить нормальным людям. Правительство активных мер не предпринимает, потому что боится открытым признанием этой проблемы подпортить свой престиж.  
Миз отвернулась, опустила голову. Ей было и обидно, и стыдно. Но ведь она не виновата, что некоторым из её соотечественников не хватает мозгов, а правительству — решительности и смелости.  
Я попытался объяснить ей это — языковой барьер мешал, но мне всё же удалось добиться её улыбки.  
Теперь надо сказать Ирине что-нибудь приятное. Однако ни одной толковой мысли не было.  
— Москва — древний город, — выдал я банальную фразу. — Когда вылечат мои глаза, я обязательно пойду смотреть и старую, и новую часть города.  
— Здесь всё вперемешку, — ответила Ирина. — И старое, и новое.  
— Так ещё интереснее.  
Ирина кивнула и выглянула в оконный проём.  
— Они всё ещё там.  
— Какое странное здание, — заметил я. — Три этажа, круглая дырка для лестницы в середине, но самой лестницы нет.  
— Наверное, хозяин любил авангард. Но ему не хватило денег.  
Скинхеды не уходили. Сидеть нам тут придётся долго.  
А мне очень хотелось в туалет. Однако спросить, есть ли здесь ещё одна комната или хотя бы загородка какая-нибудь, я стеснялся, — ведь сразу будет понятно, зачем мне это надо. Самостоятельно найти уединённый уголок я не сумел бы — после сильных переживаний у меня перед глазами всегда повисало мутное серое марево, видеть сквозь которое я не мог совершенно.  
Но вскоре терпеть стало совсем невозможно, и туалетный вопрос пришлось задать.  
Ирина взяла меня за руку и отвела в соседнюю комнату.  
— Не бойся, я не буду смотреть. Позови меня, когда захочешь вернуться.  
Я услышал удаляющиеся шаги.  
Позвать Ирину, чтобы вернуться в центральную комнату, я постеснялся, — тем более что прекрасно помнил направление.  
Ирина отдёрнула меня от края лестничного проёма, обругала дураком.  
Умным мой поступок и впрямь назвать было нельзя.  
Ирина отвела меня к стене.  
— Сядь здесь, — велела она.  
— Скинхеды всё ещё там?  
— Да. Новые. Они выставили посменное дежурство.  
— И что нам теперь делать? — растерялся я.  
— Ждать. Соседям надоест присутствие скинхедов, и они позвонят в полицию. Или дождёмся уличный патруль, он прогонит скинов.  
— И когда будет патруль? — спросил я.  
— Вечером.  
Судя по голосу, у Ирины особой надежды нет ни на первый, ни на второй вариант.  
Оставалось ждать, что скинхедам наскучит охота, и они сами оставят нас в покое.  
Или распалятся азартом настолько, что не поленятся принести лестницу.  
Но пока они предпочитали ждать.  
Поэтому и нам ничего другого не оставалось.  
Мы с Ириной сидели у стены и разговаривали обо всём на свете. В тот день я убедился — когда люди действительно хотят понять друг друга, достичь этого им не помешает ничто — ни языковая и культурная разница, ни глупость и конфронтация политиков. Надо всего лишь искать то, что способно объединить, а не разобщить.  
Ирине я рассказал такие вещи, которые не говорил никому и никогда.  
— Я люблю готовить, люблю украшать дом, поддерживать его в порядке. Но отец говорит, что я похож на бабу.  
— А мой отец говорит, что мужчина, который не может приготовить себе хорошую еду, выстирать одежду и привести в порядок дом, превращается из мужчины в безголового и безрукого чурбана. Женщина не должна доверять такому мужчине ни тело, ни тем более жизнь. Он будет плохим отцом и мужем, потому что если человек не способен позаботиться сам о себе, о других тем более позаботиться не сможет.  
Я кивнул. Мне приятно было, что есть мужчины, которые думают так же, как и я. Это оказалось самой лучшей новостью, которую я слышал за последние несколько лет.  
— Ты учишься или работаешь? — спросила Ирина.  
— Учусь в университете. Буду экономистом. Но это решил мой отец. Я хочу совсем другого.  
— И чего же?  
Я улыбнулся.  
— Цветы. Мне хочется заниматься только цветами. У меня дома есть два небольших сада — один под открытым небом, другой в оранжерее.  
— Великолепно! — восхитилась Ирина. — Когда закончишь университет, сможешь открыть цветочный магазин или цветоводческую ферму. Экономическое образование в этом случае вещь очень важная. Обращаться с цветами ты сам научился, а вот для успешного бизнеса лучше всё же быть экономистом. Даже если ты и поступил бы на биолога, после всё равно бы пришлось доучиваться на экономиста. Поэтому в университете лучше учиться там, где труднее, а самостоятельно доучиваться там, где и без профессоров хорошо соображаешь.  
— Отец уже нашёл мне место в своей фирме. Я не могу отказаться.  
Ирина накрыла мою руку ладонью.  
— Ссорится с родителями нехорошо. Но ломать себе жизнь гораздо хуже. Твоя жизнь — это только твоя жизнь. И ты должен сделать её такой, как хочется тебе. А отец поймёт. Пусть не сразу, но всё же поймёт, что счастлив ты можешь быть, только живя своей собственной жизнью. И тогда он обрадуется за тебя. И тоже будет счастлив.  
— Но если отец прав, и все мои мечты — это глупость? — возразил я.  
— Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь. Но никто не смеет отнимать у тебя право на ошибку, потому что вместе с этим у тебя отнимают и право на победу.  
— Право на ошибку? — растерянно переспросил я.  
— Не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает. А кто ничего не делает, тот ничего и не достигнет. Это похоже на смерть — ты есть как тело, но тебя нет как человека.  
Меня пробрала дрожь. Слова Ирины были обидны, однако правдивы.  
— Я не думал об этом, но... Определять свою жизнь всё равно когда-нибудь придётся. С тех пор, как зрение начало ухудшаться, я всё время ходил только с отцом или братьями. У меня даже денег с собой никогда не было, — за меня всегда платили родственники. Они же решали, что мне купить... Но ведь я не единственный слепой в Японии! Тысячи людей полностью лишены зрения и живут совсем одни, без поддержки родственников. Однако работают, исполняют свои мечты, находят друзей... Я же превратился в обузу не только для семьи, но и для себя самого.  
Ирина сжала мне руку.  
— Пока ты жив, всегда можно начать всё заново. Если ты знаешь, чего хочешь, то найдёшь и путь к желаемому.  
Она так искренне и глубоко верила в свои слова, в её голосе звучала такая сила... Не знаю, как это получилось, но часть её уверенности и силы передалась мне.  
Я решил, что если мы выберемся отсюда, то в жизни моей всё будет по-другому. Я стану жить отдельно от родителей — и не потому, что мне с ними плохо. Совсем нет. Просто теперь всегда и везде я хочу жить собственной жизнью. И даже если операция окажется неудачной, и я полностью потеряю зрение, от независимости отказываться не буду. Найду подработку, сниму квартиру. Со временем не только верну отцу все деньги за лечение, но и соберу средства для аренды промышленной оранжереи, — таких предприятий немало не только в пригородах, но и в самом Миядзаки.  
Однако сначала надо отсюда выбраться.  
Я снял рубашку и стал рвать на полосы.  
— Ирина, у тебя есть косметика? Надо сделать надпись «SOS».  
— Только это. — Ирина дала мне губную помаду. — Но она слишком светлая.  
— Пыль, — сказал я. — Грязь. Смешать.  
Губной помады хватило на две надписи.  
Мы вывесили полосы в те окна, из которых призыв о помощи могли заметить быстрее всего.  
И уже через час здесь была полиция. Ирина злилась, что слишком долго, но я смеялся, говорил, что на столь быстрое спасение не рассчитывал.  
Из участка я позвонил отцу, сказал, что со мной всё в порядке. Он приехал за мной через час. Похоже, отец уже свободно ориентируется в этом огромном суматошном городе. Хотя, для торгового агента с его стажем такое не удивительно.  
Выяснилась и причина, по которой отец отказался от такси в аэропорту: цены за проезд заламывались не просто огромные — чудовищные. Чем обусловлена столь дикая сумма, неизвестно, однако платить её, особенно накануне солидных затрат на лечение, было бы нелепо.  
Внутри города такси хотя и стоило значительно дешевле, всё же оказалось чрезмерно дорогим транспортом. Однако на этот раз отец с расходами не посчитался, и в клинику отвёз меня на авто.  
Попрощаться с Ириной и поблагодарить её я не успел: она исчезла, едва появился отец. Даже не знаю, почему Ирина не захотела с ним встретиться.  
Всё, что мне осталось — это истёршийся тюбик губной помады.  
...Дальше ничего интересного не было. В клинике меня весьма успешно прооперировали, после месяц продержали на восстановительном лечении. Из-за довольно трудной нагрузки, которой оказалась операция, и больничной пищи я ощутимо похудел. Вернувшись домой, решил закрепить успех. Обратился к диетологам, чтобы составили режим питания, стал заниматься спортом. Выбрал кендо, древнее японское искусство фехтования, — потогонка из него отличнейшая, одни только тяжеленные доспехи чего стоят. В них дышать-то оказалось трудно, не то что фехтовать.  
Однако со временем всё наладилось, я даже смог взять призовое место на городских соревнованиях.  
К тому времени я давно уже жил отдельно, учился на последнем курсе бакалавриата, а после лекций подработал в цветочном магазине. Хозяин хотел взять меня в партнёры, но мне больше нравится выращивать цветы, чем торговать ими. Поэтому я сначала устроился бухгалтером в строительную фирму, где из-за востребованности таких услуг молодой специалист получал наиболее высокую зарплату, а три месяца назад ушёл на ту же должность в «Асия Мега-Лайн», — работа в стране, где цены заметно ниже японских, позволяла быстрее собрать деньги на аренду оранжереи.  
Надежды увидеть мою богиню радуги ещё хотя бы один раз у меня не было, но я не забывал о ней ни на мгновение. В нелепой абсурдной надежде я даже стал учить в Москве русский язык, а в Миядзаки продолжил занятия, и теперь говорю не хуже русского. Мне казалось, что когда я читаю русские книги и смотрю русские фильмы, то хотя бы немного соприкасаюсь с Ириной-сама.  
Всем, что я уже достиг, и всем, чего я смогу достичь в будущем, я обязан только ей — моей богине радуги. Она первая и единственная, кто увидел в уродливом, безвольном и трусливом никчемушнике человека, способного сделать реальностью самые невероятные и недостижимые мечты. Нет, не так. Ирина-сама наделила меня силой превратить себя из никчёмной тени в живого человека, такого, который способен не только на мечты, но и на их воплощение.  
Однако моя удача вдруг оказалась ко мне благосклонной гораздо больше, чем я смел надеяться. Среди работников «Асия Мега-Лайн» появилась Ирина-сама.  
Конечно, такая девушка не могла остаться на мелкой и незаметной должности. Назначение начальником отдела было наименьшим, что мистер Асия мог для неё сделать.  
Тут до меня дошло, что Ирина-сама увольняется. Говорили, что начбез перехватил её уже в фойе и уговорил остаться до окончания расследования.  
Потерять возможность видеть мою богиню я не мог. Ирина-сама не должна уходить из-за какого-то мерзавца! Уволить надо того или тех, кто прислал ей письмо. Вышвырнуть злопыхателей как вонючую грязь, чтобы нормальным людям жизнь не портили.  
Шум из-за письма получился немалый, а значит мистер Асия непременно потребует отчёта о расследовании. И уволит преступника — если не сам, то по настоянию начбеза. Особенно если настояния будут подкреплены поддержкой японских сотрудников.  
Но для этого Ирина-сама должна остаться в фирме до конца расследования.  
О боги, я идиот! Сижу тут и воспоминаниями занимаюсь, а Ирине-сама нужна поддержка. Она обязательно должна знать, что здесь не все думают так, как оскорбивший её подонок.  
Поэтому надо идти в рекламный отдел, и немедленно.

 

* * *

ИТИНОКУРА Сэнко

Такого красивого парня я никогда не видела. И даже помыслить не могла, что подобного красавчика можно повстречать в реальной жизни. Он должен быть фотомоделью, кинозвездой, телеведущим, но никак не бухгалтером занюханной фирмы, которая даже из Японии должна была выехать, чтобы раскрутиться.  
Я не могла отвести глаз от мистера Кёсаки. Знаю, что неприлично так на кого-то пялиться, особенно для девушки, но не смотреть на него было невозможно. Высокий, великолепно сложён, кожа лица настолько светлая и гладкая, что кажется фарфоровой. А глаза... Глубокие, с длинными пушистыми ресницами, и такие огромные, что в них можно утонуть как в озере.  
Голос у мистера Кёсаки ничуть не хуже внешности — уверенный, бархатный, сексуальный...  
Я посмотрела на его руки. Они оказались идеальными: не только сильными мускульно и безупречными по форме, но ещё и ухоженными, аристократичными.  
Имя мистера Кёсаки — Мицумару, Сияние Света. Ему очень подходит.  
Он почувствовал мой взгляд, посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся — пусть это всего лишь вежливость, но ведь улыбнулся! Мне улыбнулся!!!  
Нет, это невозможно, это какой-то сон. Столь совершенных людей не бывает.  
Где же он был всё это время, если я его ни разу не видела и даже не слышала, что у нас есть такой красавец?  
Зато теперь о нём знают все.  
В кабинет, назвав какую-то нелепую до глупости причину, припёрлись две девицы из соседнего отдела и принялись стрелять глазками. Но мистер Кёсака в их сторону даже не посмотрел — настолько был занят разговором с Дональдсоном, начальником службы безопасности, светловолосым мужчиной средних лет с какой-то бесцветной (даже по европейским меркам!) внешностью.  
Появилась ещё одна соискательница — теперь уже с третьего этажа — и тоже распустила губы в сладенькой улыбке. Слюни подбери, кретинка! В таком виде на тебя только верблюд позарится...  
Не успела я додумать всё, что хотела сказать об этой сексуально озабоченной самке павиана, как в отдел просочились ещё две. О дьявол, сейчас здесь будет вся женская часть фирмы!  
Однако нашествия похотливых дур не получилось: Дональдон выгнал всех посторонних, заявив, что сотрудникам других отделов тут делать нечего. Выгнал бы и Кёсаку, но тот быстро проговорил:  
— Миз Ирина, если человек, которые прислал вам букет, в Торонто недавно, то он может не знать о том, для чего предназначена эта ваза. Она красива и очень хорошо подходит под нарциссы. А у азиатов эти цветы дарят только учителям и наиболее почитаемым родственникам. Если кто-то преподнёс вам нарцисс, это означает высшую степень уважения и восхищения. Особенно жёлтый, потому что это означает самые лучшие пожелания с их стороны. Жёлтый цвет — символ удачи, здоровья, богатства и долгой жизни...  
— В Европе жёлтые нарциссы тоже не означают ничего плохого, — добавила я, заслужив благодарный взгляд этого красавца. — В большинстве цветочных языков это заменяет фразу «Вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мою помощь и поддержку. А мох, который выбран в качестве фона, означает, что обещание поддержки даётся навечно. Сейчас цветочный язык выходит из моды, но многие продолжают учитывать его при составлении икебан, — особенно таких, которые предназначены в подарок.  
— Всё так и есть, миз Итинокура, — согласился Кёсака, улыбнулся мне.  
Отлично! Он меня запомнил, и не как навязчивую поклонницу, а как человека, который ему помог.  
Кёсака посмотрел на Ирину. Взгляд был испуганный и виноватый.  
— Тот, кто прислал это, — показал он на цветы, — не желал вам зла. Всему виной его невежество.  
Кёсака согнулся в поклоне.  
— Я этого не хотел! Я ничего не знал! Я... Простите меня!  
Мне показалось, что ещё мгновение, и он рухнет на колени.  
Ирина посмотрела на него с удивлением — столь бурных извинений она не ждала.  
— Ничего страшного. Всего лишь недоразумение. Я тоже виновата — прежде чем шум поднимать, мне надо было подумать, что на фирме много тех, кто в Торонто совсем недавно.  
— Простите меня! — твердил Кёсака. — Всему виной только моя глупость!  
— Да ладно вам! Нечего переживать из-за такой мелочи. Тем более что сейчас всё исправим.  
Ирина выдернула из икебаны нарциссы и воткнула себе в волосы. А вазу сильным ударом разбила об пол.  
— На удачу нам всем. Чем больше осколков, тем больше счастливых событий будет.  
— Удача — это кстати, — одобрил Коннор. — И вам очень идут эти цветы.  
— Сейчас невидимкой закреплю, и будет вообще шедевр, — Ирина потянулась за сумочкой.  
Кёсака выпрямился, но выглядел так, словно его к четвертованию приговорили.  
Коннор сказал:  
— Думаю, целесообразнее будет не предавать огласке имена участников этого недоразумения.  
— Согласна, — ответила Ирина. — Надеюсь, что и вы все, — посмотрела она на нас, — нигде ничего лишнего болтать не будете.  
Мы покивали в ответ.  
— Что ж, — проговорил Коннор, — если со всеми недоразумениями разобрались, поговорим о вещах более приятных. Когда новая начальница будет праздновать назначение?  
— Хотела в пятницу.  
— Лучше сегодня.  
— Если вам не в напряг завтра с похмельной головой на работу идти, — сказала Ирина, — то можно и сегодня. А кто будет на вечеринке? — задумчиво вопросила она и начала загибать пальцы: — Наш отдел — пятеро, вы и Андрей Леонидович — семеро, и ещё шесть системщиков плюс Мицумару — четырнадцать. А если высокое начальство позвать, будет семнадцать. У вас как принято, — посмотрела она на меня, — начальников зовут на вечеринку или нет?  
— Пригласить надо, — ответила я. — Это вежливость. Но я не думаю, что они придут.  
— И куда же мы такой толпищей ввалимся? — озадачилась Ирина. — Для многолюдных посиделок место заказывают заранее.  
— Это я беру на себя, — сказал Дональдсон. — Будет и место, и салаты с выпивкой недорогие. У меня знакомый кафе неподалёку открыл, так что устроимся.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Ирина.  
Кёсака шагнул к ней, склонился в поклоне.  
— Прошу меня простить, но я не смогу присутствовать на празднике.  
— Вам настолько неприятно моё общество? — спросила Ирина.  
— Нет! Я... Я не хочу мешать вашему празднику, будучи напоминанием о сегодняшних неприятностях.  
— Что за глупости? Вы идёте с нами, и никаких возражений! Если, конечно, вам не опротивело наше общество.  
— Буду счастлив разделить ваш праздник, — склонил голову Кёсака.  
Вид у него до сих пор убитый. С чего бы? Недоразумение с икебаной таких переживаний не стоит. Разве что... Если только...  
Кёсака влюблён в Ирину! Да что он нашёл в это бесцветной лахудре?! Она же страшна как горная ведьма...  
Поначалу Ирина мне нравилась, и я даже порадовалась её назначению. Но теперь... Я никого и никогда не ненавидела так, как эту мерзкую дрянь!  
А Кёсака Мицумару стоял рядом с ней, не замечая ничего вокруг и не осмеливаясь поднять взор на предмет своего обожания.  
Ирина глянула на нас и спросила:  
— Никто не возражает, если я на вечеринку своего парня приглашу?  
— Конечно, приглашай! — обрадовалась я. Если у Ирины есть парень, на Кёсаку она не посмотрит. При условии, что Ирина — слепая идиотка, которая не замечает красоты Кёсаки. Но ведь действительно не замечает! Во всяком случае — пока. Вот пусть и побудет при своём парне, он ей на других мужиков заглядываться не даст.  
К сожалению, Кёсака на слова Ирины о том, что у неё парень есть, никак не отреагировал — ему было всё равно. Он безмерно счастлив только от одного её присутствия и не смеет надеяться на большее, кроме как взирать на своё божество. Да он даже посмотреть на неё прямым взглядом не осмеливается! Из-под ресниц любуется...  
Ну почему, за что этой линялой кривоногой обезьяне досталась любовь самого прекрасного мужчины в мире?! Любовь, которой она даже не замечает.  
Но влюблённости Кёсаки пока не замечают и другие, — он хорошо скрывает свои чувства. Если бы не сегодняшнее цветочное недоразумение, я тоже ничего бы не заметила.  
Означает ли это, что у меня есть шанс заполучить Кёсаку? Не знаю... Но я не упущу ни единой возможности сделать его моим и только моим.  
А для этого надо закрепить дружбу с Ириной — Кёсака обязательно будет рядом с ней. И я добьюсь, чтобы он оставил её.  
Чего бы мне это ни стоило, добьюсь!

 

* * *

Джей Гордон

Импровизированный фуршет в честь Ирининого назначения получился удачным. Я и не ожидал, что японцы могут так зажигать. Были танцы, всякие забавные игры, караоке... И, в отличие от наших стихийных корпоративок, насильно пить никого не заставляли. Так что Иринина манера поднимать за здравие не водку, а минералку, претензий ни у кого не вызывала.  
С пониманием отнеслись и к словам Ирины, что петь она не будет ни в коем случае, а вместо этого почитает стихи.  
Вечеринка удалась на славу.  
Однако хмырь, который уже второй раз приглашает мою Ирри танцевать, мне совсем не нравится. За километр видно, что деловыми отношениями тут и не пахнет. А завязанные в морской узел физиономии девиц, которые недавно наперебой домогались внимания этого красавчика, отнюдь не добавляют мне оптимизма, — разочарованные в надеждах дамочки вполне способны устроить скандал.  
Танец завершился, Ирри села рядом со мной, обняла, давая понять кандидату в ухажёры, что ловить ему нечего.  
Но отступать хмырёныш не собирался, наоборот, разулыбался, как будто зубную пасту рекламировал, и принялся трындеть о кинопремьерах. К нему тут же подскочили девицы, вступили в разговор. Самая проворная, которая успела сесть рядом, начала поглаживать ему руку.  
Ирри увела меня танцевать. Парень остался в окружении отчаянно кокетничающих девиц. На мгновение я даже ему посочувствовал: гламур — дело хорошее, но в такой концентрации невыносим.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что из Японии он приехал три месяца назад, — сказал я вслух. — Слишком чисто говорит по-английски. Обычно японский акцент ужасен. Как его зовут?  
— Мицумару Кёсака. Но можешь не ломать язык и звать его Димой, он не против.  
— Дима? — удивился я. — Но это же русское имя.  
— Да, — кивнула Ирина. — Мицумару-Митя-Дмитрий-Дима. Сказал, что имя ему на курсах русского языка придумали. У японцев, как и у вас, принято на занятиях брать себе имя того народа, чей язык изучают.  
Танец закончился, я отвёл Ирину на диванчик подальше от этого Мицумару-Димы.  
— А кем Кёсака работает? — спросил я.  
— Бухгалтер. Я с их отделами практически не пересекаюсь, если возникают какие-то вопросы, их решают через старшего бухгалтера, в важных случаях — через главного, а простые счетоводы сидят в специальных кабинетах, куда всем остальным сотрудникам, за исключением начбеза и директора, вход запрещён.  
— Тогда как он попал на твою вечеринку?  
— Ты ещё приревнуй, — немедленно ощетинилась Ирина. — Случайно получилось. Но парень он вроде бы неплохой, да и девчонкам нравится — так что вписался удачно.  
— Только с его стороны я что-то не заметил к ним интереса.  
— Да прям! Сэнко ему явно понравилась. И Мелли тоже. Смотри, как он с ними чирикает! Как думаешь, кого Дима выберет?  
— Тебя.  
— Джей, я серьёзно!  
— Я тоже серьёзен так, что дальше некуда! Сама, что ли, не замечаешь, как он к тебе клеится?  
— Отклеится! — дёрнула плечом Ирина. — При таком количестве женского внимания ему будет не до меня.  
— Ну конечно! Ты по своей наивности никогда ничего не замечаешь, а мужики вечно липнут к тебе не хуже, чем мухи на мёд.  
— Джей, перестань. Я рассержусь.  
Пришлось замолчать. Ирина не выносит сцен ревности и никогда не ревнует меня. Во всяком случае, не показывает ревнивых настроений. Говорит, если поймёт, что мне нельзя полностью доверять, в ту же минуту разорвёт все отношения.  
Не простит и отсутствия доверия к себе.  
Но попробуй оставаться спокойным, когда этот желтопузый Адонис пялится на твою девчонку как на свою собственную!  
Мицумару выбрался из плотного кольца поклонниц и направился к нам.  
Скотина!  
— Пойду... э-э... перекурю, — сказал я Ирине.  
Мицумару я перехватил на полдороге и предложил отойти для разговора. Мицумару усмехнулся, кивнул. Я глянул на Ирину. Вроде бы ничего не заметила.  
В фойе мужского туалета я хотел сграбастать его за шкирняк да встряхнуть хорошенько, но вдруг сам оказался прижат к стенке. Мицумару сказал:  
— Миз Ирина — свободная девушка, а не твоя собственность.  
— И не твоя! — дёрнулся я.  
Толку от рывка не было никакого.  
— Я не отступлю, — сказал Мицумару.  
— Она тебя уже послала, — ответил я. — Разве не заметил?  
— Её мнение может измениться. Я докажу, что лучше тебя.  
— И не мечтай. Для Ирри одной смазливой морды мало. Деньгами ты её тоже не купишь. Ирина — девушка особенная. А ты... иди кадрить своих шмар. На тебе их сегодня целая гроздь висела, выбирай любую.  
Мицумару вдруг рассмеялся, отпустил меня.  
— Ты ведь тоже не урод. И не беден. Баб на тебя должно вешаться не меньше — красивых, изысканных, послушных. Так почему ты прилепился к упрямой ершистой пацанке, у которой никогда не будет ни красоты, ни изысканности, ни даже миловидности?  
За такие слова об Ирри я хотел двинуть ему в морду, но Мицумару легко перехватил кулак.  
— Ты бы спортом занялся. Боксом там или борьбой... А то уже брюхо расти начинает.  
Я ответил матерно. От злости и бессилия повело болью желудок.  
— Она сама будет выбирать! — выкрикнул я с яростью. — Только сама! Ты ничем её не заставишь!  
— Знаю, — сказал Мицумару. — Я никогда и ничего не сделаю против её воли. Но и тебе этого не позволю.  
— Меня уже выбрали! — с торжеством ответил я. — А для тебя места нет!  
— Увидим, — усмехнулся Мицумару. — Со мной, как минимум, можно после работы сходить в кино, а после в клуб, и не бояться возвращения домой по ночному городу.  
— Нормальный мужик девушку на машине возит, а не на автобусе.  
— Не проблема. Если машина нужна — машина будет.  
Всё это напоминало дешёвый фарс, но никто из нас не мог остановиться. Вовсю распушая хвосты и хлопая крыльями, каждый из нас пытался доказать превосходство и ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, что вышвырнуть могут обоих. А ведь зная Ирину, такой вариант развития событий можно назвать наиболее вероятным.  
Но я мужественно отмёл все пораженческие мысли и даже придумал аргумент, который заставил Мицумару сникнуть, сблекнуть и вообще исчезнуть с вечеринки.  
— Ирри — самая лучшая девушка во вселенной, но она, как ты совершенно верно заметил, пацанка. А потому превосходно умеет дружить с мужиками. Именно дружить — так, чтобы ни о каких других отношениях у тебя и мысли не возникло. И если она когда-нибудь скажет о тебе «Это мой знакомый по работе», можешь забыть о том, что у тебя есть член. Всю оставшуюся жизнь ты будешь для неё только подружкой. Ты знаешь, что она тебе уже невесту приглядывать начала?  
— Что? — просевшим голосом переспросил Мицумару.  
— Да, именно! — я буквально лучился злорадством. — Когда ты её на танец приглашать намылился, Ирина как раз прикидывала, кто тебе лучше подойдёт — высокая пышная англосаксонская блондинка или очаровательная миниатюрная японка.  
— Нет! — выкрикнул этот придурок. — Я не...  
— Поздно! — добил я. — Меньше надо было с посторонними бабами тереться. Но даже если бы ты напрямую к Ирине подвалил, всё равно бы ничего не урвал — место в её постели есть только для меня.  
Мицумару не ответил. А видок у него сделался — того гляди в обморок рухнет. Или повесится.  
— Если ты когда-нибудь её обидишь, — медленно проговорил он, — я убью тебя. Клянусь.  
Мицумару ушёл. А я стоял столбом посреди сортирного предбанника и хлопал глазами.  
Клялся Мицумару всерьёз. Настолько всерьёз, что мне жутко стало.  
Маньяк он, что ли?


End file.
